deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shakaboy/Shakaboy's Match Sale
Fights I no longer want and that are free for the taking. Sportacus vs. Sans Connections: Blue polar opposites. Buncha other stuff I don't want to put. Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Plus, found a cooler opponent for Sans. Who I thought would win: Probably Sans Adopted by: Big Kirby vs. Astro Boy Connections: Child like heroes. Why I dropped it: Stomp in Kirby's favor. Who I thought would win: ^ Vandal Savage vs. Jason Voorhees Connections: Immortal monsters of men. Why I dropped it: I thought it would be kind of boring. Who I thought would win: Jason Adopted by: Ploz Shazam vs. Hulk Connections: Child-like heroes. Again Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Probably Shazam Adopted by: Simbiothero Robbie Rotten vs. Filthy Frank Connections: Dank memes Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Found a better opponent for Robbie Who I thought would win: Papa Franku Joker vs. Two-Face Connections: Batman's most insane gun-wielding villains Why I dropped it: Forgot Two-Face was a Batman character. RIP Who I thought would win: Joker Doctor Doom vs. Flowey Connections: Power-hungry, magic megalomaniacs. Why I dropped it: If it's normal Doom, Flowey godstomps. If it's Emperor, Doom godstomps. ARGHGRH Who I thought would win ^ King Shark vs. Undyne Connections: Scary fishes Why I dropped it: Found a better match for King Shark and Undyne. Who I thought would win: King Adopted by: Big Darth Vader vs. Predator Connections: Sci-fi's dark, mask-wearing villains Why I dropped it: Lost interest, found better opponents for Vader Who I thought would win: Vader in a landslide Falcon vs. Hawkgirl Connections: High-flying lesser known heroes Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Hawkgirl easily Adopted by: Ploz Dexter vs. Iron Man Connections: Smart tech-using humans Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Tony The Batter vs Ghost Rider Connections: Purifiers with questionable methods Why I dropped it: I know nothing about OFF; found two better fights for Johnny Who I thought would win: I have no idea. The Joker vs. Waluigi Connections: Purple-wearing, lanky tricksters Why I dropped it: HUGE stomp for Waluigi; found a better fight for Mistah J Who I thought would win: ^ Donkey Kong vs Gorilla Grodd Connections: HARMABE XDDD Nah, but seriously, polar opposite apes. Why I dropped it: Lost interst and found better fights for both. Who I thought would win: Probs GG from taking hits from Superman and catching Flash off guard several times Hulk vs. Kirby Connections: Heroes with child-like minds and massive destructive capability. Why I dropped it: Have better opponents for the two of them Who I thought would win: Kirbs Amazo vs. Cell Connections: Move-copying androids Why I dropped it: Found better opponents for them Who I thought would win: Amazo pretty easily Uncle Grandpa vs. Doraemon Connections: Two reality warpers who help children; east vs. west Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Who I thought would win: Doraemon Garnet vs. Ira Gamagori Connections: Punchers who are feared leaders. Why I dropped it: Lost interest; found a better opponent for Garnet Who I thought would win: Ira Papyrus vs. Squidward Connections: Um...losers? Why I dropped it: Connections are flimsy; lost interest Who I thought would win: I don't know Bullseye vs. Green Arrow Connections: Ready...aim...fire! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: GA but IDK for sure Ghirahim vs. Mettaton Connections: Slaying in style Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Probably Ghira Ash Ketchum vs. Noku Connections: The mocked versions of Japan's most popular heroes Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: I think Ash without too much trouble Chucky vs. Jeff the Killer Connections: Smiling knife-wielders Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Jeff Doctor Doom vs. King Asgore Connections: Royal, magic-using anti-villlains Why I dropped it: why did i make this fight Who I thought would win: Doom in a huge megastomp Batman vs. Ken Masters Connections: Rich guys turned to martial artists Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Ken pretty easily Batman vs. Black Widow Connections: Black-clad martial artists who work with a team of super beings Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Bruce Diddy Kong vs. The Scout Connections: Small, wiry, red runners Why I dropped it: Diddy absolutely murderstomps Who I thought would win: ^ Beta Ray Bill vs. Wonder Woman Connections: Powerful warriors from another land are similar in looks to gods Why I dropped it: lost interest Who I thought would win: Probably Diana in a really close fight Mako Mankanshoku vs. Pinkie Pie Connections: Physics-defying sidekicks to the tough hero Why I dropped it: Have no interest in researching MLP tbh Who I thought would win: Probably PP due to speed The Blob vs. Snorlax Connections: fat Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: I think...Snorlax Link vs. Charizard Connections: Knight vs Dragon, Nintendo style Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Link Adopted by: Hipper Spider-Man Vs. The Scout Connections: Loud-mouthed, red-wearing fighters from New York Why I dropped it: lost interest Who I thought would win: Spidey in a murderstomp Hercule Satan vs. Papyrus Connections: Lovable losers Why I dropped it: Already have two Pap fights Who I thought would win: Pap Adopted by: Gog Akame and Leone vs. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long Connections: Red and black speedsters team up with their sisterly, blonde, powerful partners Why I dropped it: Lost intrest; have a better Leone fight Who I thought would win: probably Ruby and Yang Adopted by: Crop Bane vs. Guts Connections: Brutes with tragic backstories Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Guts in a stomp Adopted by: Pala Flowey vs. Zeno Seemingly cute but deadly gods Lost interest Flowey in a close fight Garnet vs. Venom Connections: Two beings in one Why I dropped it: Found a better opponent for Garn Who I thought would win: Eddie without too much difficulty Mako Mankanshoku vs Papyrus Connections: Clumsy sidekicks Why I dropped it: Found a better opponent for Mako Who I thought would win: Mako without too much trouble Captain America vs. Vandal Savage Connections: Immortal hero vs immortal villain Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: I think Cap Heavy vs. Roadhog Connections: Brutes of rival FPS Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thiught would win: I think Heavy but IDK for sure Adopted by: ThatOneGuy Astro Boy vs. Bass Connections: Robotic rivals to the Blue Bomber Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: I think Astro Juri Han vs. Widowmaker Connections: Purple girls turned to the side of evil Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Juri Adopted by: Big Beast vs. Posion Ivy Connections: Polar opposite victims of science gone wrong Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who i thought would win: Ivy Android 18 vs. Roll Connections: Blonde robotic sisters Why I dropped it: WAY too unfair Who I thoiught would win: 18, easily Ultron vs. Android 17 Connections: Arrogant androids Why I dropped it: WAY too unfair Who I thought would win: Ultron, easily Gumball Watterson vs. Mickey Mouse Connections: Modern vs Classic, icons of cartoons Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Gumball...I think? The Meta vs. SA-X Connections: The galaxy's scariest mute bounty hunters Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: SA-X pretty easily Adopted by: LeTotalMemer Dante vs. Zero Connections: Capcom's red hunters Why I dropped it: I know next to nothing about Zero Who I thought would win: From what I heard, 0 General Grievous vs. Wolverine Connections: Metal beserkers or smth Why I dropped it: Who's General Grievous Who I thought would win: Pretty sure Logan Korosensei vs. Night Raid Connections: The ultimate assassins vs the unkillable target, anime-style Why I dropped it: Found better opponets for both Who I thought would win: Koro, I think Wolverine vs Stitch Connections: Disney's science-born anti-heroes Why I dropped it: Found better fight for Logan Who I thought would win: Wolverine, but in a closer fight than one might think Adopted by: Big Bardock vs. Darth Vader Connections: Father martyrs Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Vader, I think? Raiden vs. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Connections: Crazy, speedy ninjas Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Raiden with slight trouble Deadpool vs. Harley Quinn Connections: Red-and-black, popular, immortal, gun-wielding, 4th-wall breaking pyschpaths; Marvel vs. DC Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Wade without too much trouble Adopted by: Batter Superboy vs. Shadow the Hedgehog Connections: Red-and-black clones Why I dropped it: Spawn vs Shadow was calling my name Who I thought would win: Shadow? Adopted by: Finn Mako Mankanshoku vs. Yang Xiao Long Connections: Lively and destructive companions Why I dropped it: Found better fights for both Who I thought would win: Mako due to pretty much everything Krillin vs. Lex Luthor Connections: Bald humans among gods Why I dropped it: Lost interest; found a better fight for Lex Who I thought would win: Lexy Adopted by: Batter Gorilla Grodd vs. Mewtwo Connections: Pyschic beings that rebelled from their creators Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: GG due to better strength and speed Adopted by: Efi Turles vs. Lord Boros Connections: Powerful space pirates Why I dropped it: Boros vs Dominator was up for grabs Who I thought would win: Most likely Boros Greninja vs. Blake Belladonna Connections: Stealthy, speedy animal-like ninjas Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Greninja Category:Blog posts Category:Shakaboy